Dreams of Reconquest
by cupid4751
Summary: How our guild came to be. Just various twists and turns, and fantasy too. Full of struggles and overcoming obstacles in order to create what we have today; The Reconquest Guild. Rated M for later on in case of blood, maybe some curse words. No Romance AS OF NOW. Written by myself and NocheTriste
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This will be (my first) a reoccurring fanfiction; as in updated (HOPEFULLY) weekly. My friend and I will be doing a collab work, and it is Elsword-related. **_Dreams of Reconques__t_ **has characters that are based on our in-game characters, but the skills, game, and actual characters are based off of Elsword, which belongs to KoG/Nexon. However, the names of them most likely belong to us. This is a story involving his [my friend's] guild (which I happen to be in!) named Reconquest. Enjoy! **

_**With affection, to all of mai lovely guildies and the reader. -NocheTriste  
><strong>__(P.S: The character's name is Araname, pronounced "Ara" and "Na- meh" not "name.") _

"Come on, Ara, put some effort into it!" She had gotten used to her new nickname, compared to her real name by now; it was just easier this way. A sword of a familiar-faced boy nearly cleaved her in two, sending her back to reality.

"Ara! Come on! You can do it!" Her friend, Cain Blade, repeated, and Ara sighed. She took in the battlefield; they were currently stationed on Hope Bridge, a hole to push her friend down right behind him, and she planned to use that to her advantage for more damage.

"Never let your guard down!" He yelled, slashing at her. "Crescent Cut!" Ara let out a short gasp as the attack sent her backward; she had been too focused on her own thoughts to notice until it was too late, and as usual, her friend combo'd her to her loss. Ara did not feel like getting up after she was knocked down. Her head was spinning. Thank God for the force-field created to allow mock battles, or she would have died fifty times or more by now. After a moment, the force-field lowered, her guild leader, Kirito Flame, walked over, removing the force-field as he went, shaking his head.

"Ara, you keep letting your guard down….. Once more, then we are done for today…" He walked away, leaving Ara to stand up. Cain walked over to offer a hand, and she gladly took it.

"Sorry, Kirito's a little cold… But he's just trying to help."

"I got that…. Sort of." Ara rolls her eyes.

"I mean, you aren't that strong yet…."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Well, do you know of the term 'love hurts?'"

"Yeah?"

"It applies well to Kirito and myself."

"NO. REALLY?" Ara asked sarcastically, repeating to roll her eyes as she was pulled up, spear in her other hand. She waited, angry with Cain, and then spotted the force-field back up, and she proceeded to smile.

"What was that, Cain? Never let your guard down?!" Ara yelled, rushing forward, fueled by fury of being called weak.

"Tiger Stance!" And she rushed him, going through her entire combo of slashing, clawing, and the final, wide and charged slash. She followed with another attack quickly.

"Flying Kite!" She yelled, teleporting and repeatedly blink-slashing Cain in a rapid succession, about 11 slashes in total. He was right near the edge, so Ara jumps into the air, slashing her spear in a wide, circular arc, and sending him flying into the gap. She jumped to where he would fall, using a ball of energy to catch him, draining some energy, or 'mana' as they called it, and she followed up with a succession of spear attacks, an attack that acted like gravity, dragging Cain toward her, and she finished up with one of her favorite moves.

"Moonlight Slash!" She pulled her spear behind her, twisting her body as if to shoot out in a circular motion, and she did, after a moment, sending Cain to the ground.

"Where the hell did that come from, Ara?!" Kirito shouted, shocked as his brother lay flat on his back, groaning. Ara could tell she had gone… overboard on power…. But he'd live, since the area was surrounded by the force-field.

"Um… I don't really know… Maybe since Cain called me weak?!"

"I…. was wrong…" He coughed. Finally standing up to recover.

"Ara, I would like to fight you."

"Eh?! Kirito, but you-"Cain tried to interrupt.

"I accept your challenge."

"Does now work?" He asked Ara, who nodded. And they got ready to fight.

Cain began to worry about Ara, for he knew the way his brother fought, but he had no time to speak out, for by the time he looked up and opened his mouth to say something, the fight had started.

Ara charged with her spear, launching into the air and diving at Kirito, who caught her with ease using a grenade he threw. On contact with the explosive ball, Ara felt pain shoot through her entire being. It wasn't supposed to hurt this much. The force-field was supposed to keep pain at a minimum, along with injuries. The flames were burning Ara, so much so she could feel herself being burned. She jumped back, landing poorly. He seemed to be waiting. _It isn't supposed to hurt this much… It isn't even supposed to physically damage me!_ Ara let out an aggravated, pained sigh. She launched forward quickly, slamming her shoulder into him, stunning him. She figured she would have time to run up and launch a flurry of attacks, but he recovered quicker than anyone she had ever seen. So by the time she swung her spear, he was behind her. She managed to turn.

"Eh?!" She said, eyes wide as Kirito began to combo her with his sword and fire, his sword burning her with every single cut and slash. Ara couldn't fight back; she could not even defend.

"Hellfire Gatling!" was the words which interrupted her thoughts as what seemed to be an endless wave of fireballs shot out, burning her to no end. She collapsed, barely able to stand, but found the strength.

"Eun: Activate!" And her hair turned white, and she grew nine, white, fox tails. She launched at Kirito.

"Dragon St-"before she could finish, he was in the air, hand aimed at her.

"Harpoon Spear!" and a spear launched at her. Ara gasped, the spear hitting her head-on, followed by explosion after explosion.

Kirito landed on the ground, staring at Ara, who was unconscious; a feat nearly, if not completely, impossible within the safety of a force-field.

"Kirito, what the hell?! You nearly killed her!" Cain was near Ara, making sure she was alive; and she was. Cain breathed a sigh of relief.

"I thought she could handle herself…. She's still too weak… Always will be." Kirito scoffed, turning and walking off.

Cain sighed; as usual, he was left to tend to the mess of destructive force that Kirito had left in his wake. He picked Ara up and carried her off. She needed rest. She would not be waking up for a while, and when she did, she'd complain of pain for a long while after. Kirito was never one to go easy. He also used a system Cain hated; Overheat. This was the system which allowed Kirito to destroy everything. It burned inside force-fields, made his damage overly strong, which caused pain within it, and just decimated anything it touched.

"Training should not cause damage…" he thought as he walked with her to a nearby place where he could patch her wounds and let her rest.

Ara had been awake for a while now. She went off wandering, as she often found herself wanting to do. She was bored, and just glad to be away from Kirito and Cain for the moment. She paused, hearing voices nearby, staying put behind a bush…

* * *

><p>"Umm, anybody else wants to join our party?" The Iron Paladin said for the hundredth time.<p>

"No use, Noche. Let's just go as a three-man party!" The Tactical Trooper suggested.

"Juch, Wally mobs are kinda OP though... Three men might as well die under those arrows..." the last member of the party, a Rune Slayer, said. All three have been standing there for an hour straight already.

"Urgh, I wanna go already man!" Juchen growled. As soon as he said that, footsteps could be heard from behind a bush. Noche Triste and the two others turned around and saw a Sakra Devanam emerge from the shadows.

"Oh? Hi there!" the Iron Paladin waved, smiling.

"Hi... So umm... Do you guys need some help with that…? I'd be glad to help if you'd like…" Ara replied.

"Sure, sure, it'll be nice!" The Iron Paladin cheerfully welcomed her. "We'd be more than happy to accept you in our party!"

"Ahh... Really? Then hello! My name is Araname! Pleased to meet you guys!" She smiled.

"Pleased to meet ya. My name is Noche Triste. But please just call me Noche, hehe."

"My name is Infiiniity, but call me Infii if you want." the Rune Slayer extended his hand.

"Juchen, the awesome and walking Chungdam, but you can just call me Juchen."

"Alright! Everybody got to introduce themselves! Now, let's get going to Wally's secret laboratory!" the smiling knight-like guardian said.

Just when Noche thought that the rest would roll smoothly, another person stepped out of the shadows, calling a name out loud: "ARANAME!"

And once the newcomer saw the girl walking with the strange people, he immediately rushed over, shoving the three strangers aside.

"Ara…? What the hell?! You ran off!" the boy, Cain, said.

"Y-Yeah… I just want to run this dungeon with these guys then I'll come ba-"

"What, these losers?" Cain scoffed. "Come now, Ara. You should only be dungeoning with the REAL men."

"Relax, Cain... I mean, they needed one more member!" Ara argued.

"No, no. You don't understand, Ara. Having you in a party with three guys whose names aren't anywhere on the ranking boards, nor even mentioned ONCE in the megaphones; It is EXTREMELY offending. This is an insult to our guild itself. Not to mention that you're collaborating with three guildless noobs!"

All three guildless "noobs" blinked.

"Well... actually... we were once part of many guilds. We kinda just got kicked out from all of them." Infiiniity said with honesty.

"…That's even MORE of a reason to deny allowing her to go with trash such as yourselves."

That was it. Juchen, the Tactical Trooper stepped forward and gave a huge punch on the Infinity Sword's face, angrier than ever.

"BRUH, I WASTED A FULL HOUR OF PVP TIME WAITING FOR A PARTY MEMBER, AND THIS IS WHAT YOU'RE TELLING ME!?" His eyes were nearly gouged out.

"I swear, noobs these days… They have no respect for their elders." Cain said with a high attitude, shaking the punch off easily.

Another shaking in the bushes caused the group of people to turn; the bush was on fire.

"Who's smoking?" Juchen asked, which earned a small snicker from the boys, but Cain smirked.

"Hey there, brother." Cain spoke slowly, his brother, Kirito, emerging from the bush; A Veteran Commander, him in specific, was known as one of the strongest players in the game. The menacing gaze he was giving the party was enough to send shivers down their spines, and Ara swallowed hard.

"What is it, Cain? Why are you associating with this trash?"  
>"I was going after Ara… She had ran off."<p>

"Tsk… Ara, I thought I told you earlier you were too weak to go off by yourself."

Ara clenched her fist, wanting to retaliate but was interrupted.

"You guys aren't very nice, you know…" the Tactical Trooper spoke up.

"What did you say to me, you plebian?" Kirito got into Juchen's face, staring him down.

"I said, be nice…." Juchen retaliated. They were having an angry staring contest.

"Boys, boys… calm down. Let's settle this like men." Cain interrupted.

"How?" Both Kirito and Juchen asked in unison.

"Simple; We fight."

Juchen smirked. "Oh boy, PvP! Infii, Noche! Let's go!"

"Not so fast, if Noche fights, Ara does."

"I'll sit out, guys." Noche said. He sat down next to Ara, who waved at him.

"Ehh... I don't like the sound of this though... The gears are strong on those two..." Infiiniity commented.

The two of their opponents in front were preparing themeselves as well. And then, when everything was set up; that was the moment where the war began.

Oh, by war, two things were meant; the actual war between the feuding sides…. And the war of arguments that Infiiniity and Juchen were having.

"Pleaaaaaaase, Infii! I need 50 mil…."

"I DON'T HAVE 50 MIL!"

"I KNOW YOU DO!"

"THAT'S A LIE; I DO NOT!" And they continued to bicker, until they turned slightly, noticing the menacing, amber-eyed stare of the Veteran Commander, who was directly in front of them, with a smirk across his face.

"Hello, fools. Maximum Cannon!" Which catches them both off guard. It was followed by a barrage of Napalm grenades, fire, and sword attacks, and when they fell, the Infinity Sword took over.

"Sword Fall!" He let four swords rain down on his enemies, moving as his brother attacked again.

"Hellfire Gatling!" He used, sending barrage after barrage of attacks, not even giving them a chance to recover.

Meanwhile, Ara sat beside Noche, and they were talking.

"Noche, you guys seem so cool, why'd you guys get kicked out of all those other guilds?"

"See that guy?" Noche points at Juchen. "He's always broke and it's next to impossible to clear off even 10% of his debts. Sooo, the guilds dumped him." Noche explained.

"And that Rune Slayer, Infiiniity, is pretty much one of the best womanizer in the world. Our previous guilds saw him flirting with girls more than anything else. Soooo….. He got kicked too."

Ara frowned. "What...? In the world are you guys...? How about you? What kind of reason did you get kicked for?" She was eager to know what other quirk this party contained.

"Ehh... As for me... Well... I was on good terms with just about everybody in the guilds. But only the guild masters saw me as a threat more than anything. And they kicked me out for that."

"That's strange…. Well, I think you are co-" She was interrupted by a scream.

"IGNITION CROW!" And the battle was over. Noche ran over and healed his friends, and they all stood up.

"You weak, insolent trash! I told you not to cross us! Come on, Cain, Ara, Let's go." Kirito said.

"No." Ara spoke indignantly.  
>"What the hell do you mean, 'No?!'" Kirito replied Ara. Cain was already by his side.<p>

"I mean, no. I am not going with you. They aren't trash, you two idiots are! Seriously, all you do is bash on my skills, and you don't even have the audacity to heal them after you fought them! And ON TOP OF THAT…"

She walked up to Kirito and Cain. Her hair was white and she had gained her nine-tailed fox form. "You two are overall JERKS!"

Ara's rage was extinguished upon the feeling of a hand around her wrist. "Eh?"

"We're leaving." Cain told her.

"I don't want to go."  
>"Sucks, because we're leaving anyway." And with that, he picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder, causing her to drop her spear; her only weapon.<p>

"PUT ME DOWN!" and she could only feebly kick and punch at him. Kirito picked up her weapon. He threw grenades in between their group and the other group of the Iron Paladin, Tactical Trooper, and Rune Slayer. They could do nothing but watch in shock, and some degree of horror as the girl was dragged off against her will.

"That poor girl… Her name was Araname, right?" Infii asked. Noche nodded.

"Yeah….. I'm just upset that we can't help her… She wasn't kidding…. They may be strong, but they are not nice."

Infiiniity and Juchen both walked away, leaving Noche to ponder the situation. He knew something that neither of them knew. Noche knew how to reach her again. Noche smiled to himself, walking away; a paper held tightly within his fingertips; his key to reaching Ara again.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2! Gosh guys, please review! :D We'd love to hear your comments. Enjoy!**

"So I was thinking that we…" Noche didn't pay attention to the rest of what Infii had to say. He was focused on the paper that Ara had handed to him earlier.

"…Are you even listening, Noche?!" Juchen yelled at his friend, who had zoned out staring at a piece of paper.

"Eh?" Noche replied, confused.

"What's this?!" And with that, Juch stole the paper from Noche, who immediately reached for it.

"H-Hey! I can't lose that!" Noche reached for the paper, but Infiiniity pulled it away to look at it. It was a way to contact Ara.

"How did you get this?! Noche, you sly dog!" Infii laughed.

"Would you listen to-"

"Juch, look at this!" Infii called, and Juch went over to look. Juch laughed.

"This is too funny… It's gotta be fake!"

"GUYS!" Noche yelled. The two turned to him.

"Eh?" They asked in unison.

"I got that so I can talk to her…. We can actually save her…"

"Oh…" They both lost the cockiness that they had so boldly had just moments before, and sulked slightly. Noche felt victorious.

"So… Secret Dungeon?" Infii asked.

"I kind of want to PvP…" Noche said.

"Oh? Some 3v3?" Juchen smirked.

"Nah."

"2v2?"

"Sure."

"Alright! Which two?!"

"You and Infii. I want to 1v1."

"What?!... I guess… Infii, Give me 50 million ED and we can go!"

"I HAVE A BETTER IDEA….."

"Eh?"

"Let's go 1v1… each other..." And Infii dragged Juch away. Noche shook his head.

"Hey, Noche!" Juch called, and they had both stopped. Noche turned.

"What?" Noche responded.

"You can't 1v1. You'll lose the first fight you go into!" And the two of them laughed. Noche clenched his fist.

"Fine, you two come watch! I'll win the first fight, no matter who it is! You'll see!"

"And if we win this bet?" Infii asked.

"Give us 50 million ED each!"

"That's a little too much…." Noche sighed.

"Fine, you have to run around dressed as a girl if you lose!"

"H-Hey! If I have to do that, then you two have to go on a date if I win!"

"HELL NO!"

"Deal." Infii smirked. The two shook hands.

"Now to find a match!" Noche said confidently.

* * *

><p>A match had finally been found. Noche gladly accepted the match, and the group made their way towards the arena. Noche was extremely nervous, but he wasn't going to say that. However, Juch and Infii stood by, ready to watch Noche, "kick some butt" as he put it. And boy, had Noche meant it. He was ready to pound the next person he saw in the arena into the ground to prove he wasn't weak like they had said. Or, at least thought. Noche stood in wait, watching as a shadow entered the arena and walked forward a few steps, then drew back into a combat stance. <strong>(AN: Guess who?)** Noche took a note of the weapon of his opponent, his mind drifting off to a person he had met earlier with the same weapon… But he let it go. **(A/N: Anything yet? Nope? Here you go!)**

"This battle is between Araname and Noche Triste! ….. BEGIN!" the voice called. Noche took one step before the name of his opponent registered in his mind.

"…Wait, Ara?!" Noche yelled. Ara walked up slowly, her hand gripping her spear tightly.

"N-Noche?" The girl called. Her head glanced up to anyone who may have been watching. Noche followed her eyes, which rested not only on Infiiniity and Juchen who had followed Noche, but also on Cain Blade and Kirito Flame, who cracked their knuckles as if it was a fight between them… when it was not.

"I-I can't hit a girl! Especially Ara!" Noche cried. Infii slammed his palm to his forehead, while Juch shook his head. The Infinity Sword and Veteran Commander broke into laughter.

"How pathetic!" Cain cried out.

"I won't fight…" Ara sat down. Noche sighed. He wasn't about to let Ara lose, or allow this to be a tie…. However, if he didn't win, he'd have to dress up as a girl…. For a day. His pride was not the only thing at stake, here. If he won, Kirito and Cain would never stop hunting him down, but if he lost, then they- no, no one would ever let him live it down. However, a tie…. He couldn't do that. So he sighed, and he tried again.

"Ara, its fine. I want you to fight, and I want you to win."

"I'm not fighting you, Noche. I rather sit here and end in a tie."

Noche noticed he was not getting anywhere with Ara. So… He figured he'd try once more before he resorted to what he considered 'drastic measures.'

"Ara, please, just do it."

"No." So they sat in silence for another minute. Finally, Noche drew up the courage to say something he had been wanting to say for a while now.

"Hey, Ara!" He yelled. Ara gave him a quizzical look.

"Eh?" Noche took a deep breathe, before he yelled something he never thought he'd have to say.

"Y-You have a really flat chest, Araname!" Noche cried. The entire arena grew silent rather quickly.

"..What?" Ara asked, not only embarrassed, but confused to say the least.

"Y-Yeah… You're so flat! I rather be with Karis, she's WAY better than you." Noche scoffed. Ara clenched her fist.

"W-Why are you being so mean, Noche…?" Ara asked, getting upset.

"Mean? This is my personality!"

"What do you mean 'it's your personality'?!"

"I mean, this is who I am! I'm obviously going to win, and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"And why's that?!"

"Because, you are a weak, flat-chested, little girl who I'd never want to work with because it would be an insult to me!"

Something inside of Ara seemed to… well, snap. She was furious, and hurt. Her hair turned white and she grew her 9 tails, rushing Noche. She let out a battle cry, swinging her spear and Noche was down in a matter of a single hit. The arena was silent as Ara fell to the ground soon after, no longer angry, and more crying in a fit of rage. Noche had stood up at this point, and he smiled at Ara.

"Good game." He said, winking at her and then proceeding to leave.

"…" Ara simply sat there, refusing to move for the moment.

Meanwhile, Infii and Juch were currently running after Noche, because Cain and Kirito looked as if they were going to KILL someone. Cain and Kirito got up and rushed over to Ara.

"See, Ara? This is why we don't associate with the commoners… They are trash… That's why you are with us… Because you are fitting of a place among us." Kirito said nonchalantly.

"W-Why did you accept me, anyway…? Or invite me…?" Ara asked, sniffling and wiping at her eyes. Cain took her hand, picking her up from the ground.

"Because you are special, Ara… We know that." Cain smiled at her, before hugging her tightly. Ara relaxed in his grip, and she drew away.

"Come on now, we can go back to training… And Ara?" Kirito asked.

"Y-Yeah…?"

"Do you want revenge, Ara? I mean, come on… He lied to you…. Wouldn't revenge be something worth it? I'll make sure you are prepared, Ara… Both of us will…. Won't you feel better?"

"…" A pause…..

"Well? Do you want revenge?" Ara's reply came slowly after.

"More than anything." Kirito couldn't help but smile at her reply.

"Consider it done." Cain responded, taking Ara's hand and leading her out.

"…The only revenge that will happen is my revenge against those trashy commoners for trying to give us a bad name… And Ara will be my tool to do so…" Kirito smirked, laughing to himself as he left the arena, trailing behind Cain and Ara, who were talking, oblivious to the ominous danger beginning to make its way around them, and its goal to envelop everything…. No matter what the cost.

**A/N: Oh, aren't I so evil? XD I had permission from the other author… HOWEVER…. SUSPENSE. 3 I'm so sorry about my late updating. Please review! I'll be on this more! Love you all!**


End file.
